All The King's Horses
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash. Harvey is only mildly surprised when he discovers his associate moonlights as a waiter.  The real shocker is Mike's third job...  I know, this summary sucks, and the story is even worse, so you have been warned.
1. Moonlighting

**All The Kings Horses (a Suits fanfiction)**

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: Mike/Harvey**

**Summary: Slash. Harvey is only mildly surprised when he discovers his associate moonlights as a waiter. The real shocker is Mike's third job...**

**A/N: This story isn't that good. You probably shouldn't waste your time.  
><strong>

Chapter 1 - Moonlighting (Posted 7 November 2011)

"You're late." Donna said without looking up from her computer as Mike walked up to her.

"Oh, really?" Mike snapped. "I hadn't noticed. Can you just tell Harvey I'm here?"

She looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. When did he grow the balls to talk to her like that. She nodded her head toward the office, "Tell him yourself. I'm sure he'll want an explanation."

Mike shook his head. "Whatever." He walked into Harvey's office, digging in his messenger bag and tossing the files he retrieved onto the desk. "Here. I know they're late, and I'm sorry, but I got... held up." He pointed at Harvey when the man opened his mouth to speak. "No, I don't want to hear it. I know, I'm lazy, I'm irresponsible, I need to do better, yadda, yadda, yadda. Either fire me or let me get back to my cubicle so I don't have to turn in any more late work."

Harvey simply raised his eyebrows and scowled, gesturing toward the door.

Mike took this to mean he was free to get to work, and bowed gratefully as he stalked out of the office, returning to his desk and starting immediately reviewing more files.

X

"So," Rachel said to Mike around lunch time, her teeth glistening as she showed off a flirty smile. "Got any plans tonight?"

Mike rolled his eyes before turning and smiling at her. "I thought we agreed _not_ to pursue each other?"

"We did." she said. "But I've... reconsidered."

"Well I haven't." Mike said bitingly. And then he felt guilty when he saw her hurt face. It wasn't her fault he was having a bad day. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. But Rachel... I just don't like you like that."

"Oh... okay, well... we can still be friends, right?"

_No,_ Mike thought_, __that__'__s __a__ bad __idea.__ The __less __friends __you __have, __the __safer __you __are. __But..._ "Of course we can. I love having you as a friend."

She smiled defeatedly. "Thanks."

He nodded politely before ducking away.

The rest of the day went somewhat smoothly. The other associates and Louis must have sensed his very pissed-off and don't-even-try-to-fucking-mess-with-me-right-now aura, as they seemed to leave him alone. Even Harvey didn't come to check on him other than once; and even then he'd just stopped by his cubicle, glared at him and his paperwork, and walked away.

After finishing all his work, he left Pearson Hardman without a word, shuffling quickly out of the building, not realizing there was someone following.

X

Mike stopped in front of the diner, locking his bike up before stumbling inside. "Hey, Jack." he called out as he walked behind the counter.

"Hey, you're actually on time," the man answered with a fair amount of surprise.

The statement caught Mike off guard. He sent the owner a questioning look. "What? I am? Has that ever happened before?"

"It sure as sugar hasn't." Jack said with a chuckle. "But it's a nice change."

Mike gave a little laugh. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

"You know, it'd be easier to just cut your hours rather than dock your pay each week."

"Really?" Mike asked, although it made sense. "Then do it, you know I'll take whatever hours you're willing to give me."

Jack nodded. "Okay. Just plan on coming in a half an hour later than usual from now on. But I want you here relatively close to the right time, okay?"

"You got it." Mike smiled and hurried off to the employee bathroom where he changed into his uniform polo and khakis, pinned his name tag on, and tied his apron around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and checked the assignment chart, seeing he'd been assigned to section eight again. He didn't know why he even bothered to check the chart every day, it was always the same. He liked section eight, and Jack liked him, plus he was a good worker so no one ever said anything about it.

He walked out to see a few parties being seated in his section and felt a little flutter in his stomach. Even though Mike loved being a lawyer and working with people, serving them always made him a little nervous. He was good at it, and his nervousness never showed through to the customers, but it was impossible to deny it was there. Though he attributed part of it to the fear of someone he knew coming into the restaurant. Or worse, following him out of it.

As he ventured out into the maze of tables and booths, he stopped at each cluster of people and took their drink orders. As he came to the last table before he had to go back to the kitchens, he took a small breath to calm himself. His nerves were really getting the best of him tonight, and he didn't know why. Something just felt... off.

But he kept his head down at his order pad as he spoke in hopes of calming himself. His shift had only just started and already he felt like he was going to have a breakdown.

"Hi, my name's Mike, I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to..." He happened to glance up, remembering the general rule of smiling at and making eye contact with the customer. And all his words were stolen from him as he saw the one and only Harvey Specter smirking at him. "What are you doing here?"

Harvey shrugged. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Being an asshole."

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?"

Mike took another deep breath. "Right. Sorry. So, are you here to actually eat something or did you just come to embarrass me?"

"Well, I initially followed you to see where you've been rushing off to every day. When I saw you come in here, I wanted to find out why."

"That doesn't answer the question. And before you order, I feel obligated to point out that, even though I'm sure you are aware, this is a family restaurant. It's not one of your hoity-toit expensive restaurants where the menus aren't in English and the portions are smaller than your fist."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you wouldn't like anything they serve here. So could you just leave, please, and spare me further embarrassment?"

"I'd like a root beer."

Mike made a confused face, eyes squinting as he tried to assess the situation. "A what? A root beer? Are you fucking kidding me? I may be stupid but I'm not dumb enough to believe you actually want a root beer. I bet you've never had root beer in your life."

Harvey blinked. "I don't only drink expensive liquors in tiny glasses, Mike. I have more sense than that."

Mike stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"It's not good to keep your customers waiting."

Mike rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Whatever." He scribbled on his order pad and walked away, returning a few minutes later with a tray full of drinks. He distributed them to their respective tables, finally setting a frosted glass in front of Harvey. "Here's your drink. Are you ready to order?" He had his pencil and pad ready, but a disbelieving look on his face as he expected Harvey to simply laugh in his face and leave.

"Why do you have that?"

Mike looked down at himself and then back up at Harvey. "Have what?"

"The pad. Why do you even bother to write down the orders when you can remember what they were and who ordered them?"

"Like it's any of your business."

"I was just curious."

Mike sighed. "It freaks out the customers when I don't write it down." This made Harvey chuckle. "Oh, yeah, just what I need, my boss laughing at me."

"I'll have the chicken cordon bleu."

"Chick..." Mike hung his head in defeat. "You do realize that it's made from a mound of poorly processed chicken, breaded in some unlabeled brown concoction, and stuffed with fake cheese, right?"

Harvey shrugged. "I ordered it."

Mike glared at him, scratching his pen across the pad as he wrote the order down without looking. He rolled his eyes and walked away, stopping at some tables on his way back to the kitchen. He busied himself with distributing food as it became available, all the while feeling Harvey's eyes scrutinizing him. Of all the people he was worried about being seen by, Harvey had never crossed his mind. Why would a guy like him come into a place like this? Then he thought of something. _Did __he... __did __he __really __follow__ me?_ When Harvey's food was finally ready, he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He really didn't want to face the man any more that night. But, it was his job. So he grabbed the tray and set the plate down in front of him. "Anything else I can get you?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Not right now, kid."

"My name's Mike, Harvey. I'm not a kid." With that, Mike walked away.

Harvey ate his meal in silence, not admitting to himself that the food he was eating wasn't really that bad. He watched Mike scurry around the place, bringing food and taking empty dishes into the back. He watched him collect small tips from the table, placing them safely in the pocket on his apron. He checked on Harvey a few times, but he seemed to be avoiding him.

"All finished?" Mike asked, a little out of breath.

Harvey nodded, allowing his table to be mostly cleared. He watched as Mike placed the check in front of him and walked away. He stood and took the check to the counter, paying for his meal. Then suddenly he realized he forgot to leave a tip.

So he walked back over to the table and threw a bill on the table. He didn't do it because he cared. He was a logical man, and seeing Mike work a second job told him just how much he must need the money. And he couldn't have his associate constantly distracted by another job or financial issues, so this would help him out.

X

The next morning, as Harvey was sitting in his office, he saw Mike walk by looking somewhat nervous. He seemed to pause before turning around and backtracking to Harvey's office.

"Um... Harvey? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Harvey nodded, laying his pen down on his desk. "Shut the door. Donna's away for a minute, so no one's listening." He didn't want to sound like he thought Mike was paranoid, but he could tell by the serious look on the kid's... on Mike's face that this was to be a private discussion.

"Right." Mike said, closing the doors. "Thanks. So, um... about yesterday..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone your secret."

Mike visibly relaxed, obviously relieved by Harvey's words. "Thank you."

Harvey nodded again. But Mike didn't need to thank him. It's not like he was looking out for him, he was simply protecting his assets. If anyone discovered Mike's second job, there was a whole lot of paperwork his boss had to take care of. "Anything else?"

"Well... yeah." He quickly became nervous again. "I'm sorry."

The apology made Harvey blink. "Sorry?"

"Yeah. For being rude to you last night. I just... I wasn't expecting to see anyone I knew there, much less you... I mean of course I've always been worried about being found out, but..."

"Mike." Harvey said, pulling him from an almost-rant.

Mike stared at him for a second, a thoughtful look on his face. "Right. Uh... I have something..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out something green, laying it on Harvey's desk. He didn't notice Harvey's confused glare. "You left that on your table... I thought it was a tip, but... when I picked it up and saw it was a fifty-dollar bill, I figured you either forgot it or thought it was a lower denomination, so... yeah. That's it. I'll just... go." Mike turned to walk out of the office.

"Mike, wait."

Mike turned back around. "Is there something else you need?"

"I didn't make a mistake. I left that on purpose."

"But... why?"

"Because. It's rude not to leave a tip."

"Are you blind? That's _fifty__ dollars_! Your bill was only just over ten dollars, making the maximum acceptable tip a dollar fifty."

Harvey shrugged. "You were working hard. You deserve it."

"No, I don't. I was rude, and I ignored you and... I didn't deserve a tip at all, much less fifty bucks."

"Look, the food was... good. And the service was, well... it could have been better but you were busy and frustrated and surprised, it's only to be expected that you behave a little inappropriately. Take the money."

"I don't want it." Mike shook his head.

"But you need it."

"I don't need your pity, Harvey. I thought you would be the one person who wouldn't pity me, but I guess I'm just so pathetic that even Harvey fucking Specter feels bad for me."

"It's not pity, it's simply me seeing that you need the money. I was... amused, to see you in an apron." He smirked at seeing Mike tense, his glare deepening. "And even though you weren't the perfect server, you did your job, so I did mine."

"I can't accept your money, Harvey. I won't. The whole point of having three jobs is so I don't have to take help from anyone."

Harvey stood. "Three?"

"What?"

"You have _three_ jobs?"

Mike slapped his palm over his face. "Oh, shit."

"Look, kid, I don't care if you moonlight under the table a few nights a week, but taking on another job on top of that is-"

"Nothing I can't handle. I've been doing it for months, Harvey, and you didn't even notice a difference. So what does it matter?"

"What matters is that I can't have my associate distracted."

"I'm not distracted. I get all my work done here, go the restaurant and then go to... my third job and I have just enough time to eat and sleep in between. Which is all I can afford to do right now anyway, so it's not a big deal."

"Where is all this money going?"

"Like it matters. The point is, I need the money, but I want to work for it, and as much as I appreciate the gesture, I just can't... I can't take that money. I didn't... earn it."

Harvey sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't Mike just swallow his pride and accept the money? "Fine. But don't come asking me for it when you change my mind."

Mike scoffed at him. "I'm not gonna change my mind."

Suddenly, Harvey grew curious. "What's your third job?"

Mike's eyes went wide. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you."

"Well I'm not answering."

Harvey really didn't want to have to get nasty. But he wanted to know. And considering all he's done for Mike, he had a right to know. "Yes you are."

"I don't think so."

"Tell me." Harvey said. "Or I'll invite the whole building to this nice little restaurant I discovered..."

All the color drained from Mike's face. He looked absolutely horrified. "You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to take the risk?"

"But... Harvey, if Jessica finds out..."

"It's your choice, kid." Harvey sat back down, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I'm not a kid!" Mike said a little too loudly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but... I'm _not_ a kid."

"Fine, _Mike_. What's it gonna be?"

"Harvey... both of those choices... end with me losing this job."

Harvey squinted. "Why is that?"

"If I tell you... you'll fire me."

"Do I have to follow you again?"

"So you _did_ follow me, then?" Mike asked, realizing he'd gotten Harvey to admit it without even trying.

"I told you I did."

"I thought you were joking." Mike deadpanned.

Harvey chuckled. "Nope."

"Please don't follow me anymore."

Harvey didn't miss the concern in Mike's voice. "Why?"

"Just... because. Some of the streets I walk by... aren't really nice places. I wouldn't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I can protect myself."

Mike shook his head. "Look, if you go there... I might not be safe. Unlike you, I can't protect myself. And I know you don't care but I'd really appreciate it if you _don__'__t_ follow me because..."

Harvey lifted an eyebrow. "Because?"

Mike hung his head again, speaking softly. "Because you'd be disappointed in me."

Harvey took a deep breath. He should have known the kid would fuck up. "Are you dealing?"

"What?" Mike shook his head, more to clear his thoughts. "No, no I'm not dealing. I promised I wouldn't. And I haven't, I haven't touched it, I swear."

"Just tell me what the job is, Mike. I'm not going to tattle on you." _Unless __it__'__s __that __bad, __of __course_, he thought.

"I... I can't."

"Okay, then I'll just call Jessica and..."

"What? Really? Harvey..."

Harvey pursed his lips. Now he was really curious. He didn't know why, but before he knew it he was promising, "I won't fire you because of this third job. No matter what it is. I just want to know."

"Why?"

"Because. It's my job to look out for you."

Mike sighed. "Yeah, it's your job. Not like you actually care about me or anything."

"Just tell me."

"...You promise you won't fire me?"

Harvey nodded. "I'll probably regret this, but yes, I promise."

"Okay... well, here goes. You know I work here during the days. Evenings after I get out of here, I work at the restaurant. And nights... at night I'm a prostitute."


	2. Red And White

Chapter 2 - Red And White (Posted 12 November 2011)

Harvey was an experienced man. He'd heard many surprising things, many blunt and to-the-point statements graced his ears almost daily. It never phased him with how straightforward people really were without even realizing it. But Mike's words were enough to cause him to pause, eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Of course he had a general idea of what Mike was going to say. He knew the kid's third job. Or, he guessed it, rather. But still, he had a fairly firm grasp on Mike's night-time activities, having waited until his surprisingly short shift at the restaurant ended. He'd seen him leave with that obviously well-off man, climbing into the expensive car with the cool of a professional, but the faint nervousness of a kid who's in over his head.

If Harvey had a heart, it would have ached when he saw through the happy, flirty smile and right into the desolate eyes it was attempting to hide.

But hearing Mike admit it wasn't what surprised him. He was surprised that he was just so lax about it. He knew what Mike was, and he knew he'd persuade the kid to tell him, but he never thought it'd be so easy for him to come clean about being a, "Prostitute?"

Mike nodded, looking pained and defeated, though he kept his usual smile. "That's what I said."

"No, I heard what you said."

"Then why are you looking at me like I just shit a dinosaur?"

"Because my associate just happily admitted he sells himself."

Mike shrugged. "I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later. Granted, I was hoping for later... but... when I realized there was no escaping it, there was really no reason to beat around the bush."

"I was expecting some kind of cheeky innuendo," Harvey admitted.

"I'm not in the mood for banter, today."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Did you have a rough night?"

"Hah. Hah." Mike laughed sarcastically.

"I wasn't being funny."

Mike rolled his eyes, though part of him did believe Harvey was serious. Serious, but not concerned. "Whatever. Well it was nice working with you, did you want to say goodbye now or after I pack up my stuff?"

Harvey blinked as a small pain shot through his stomach. "What?"

"You didn't... really think I'd keep working here after I told you that, did you?"

"I promised I wouldn't fire you, Mike. I'm a man of my word."

"I know." Mike nodded. "And I appreciate that. But I can't expect you to cover for me, Harvey. You've already overlooked the pot and the fact that I don't even have a degree... I think that's enough, don't you?"

"I don't understand." A phrase Harvey rarely uttered.

Mike smiled sadly. "Like I said, I knew this day was coming. I'm ready, I can handle it. I'm gonna miss working with you, sure, but trust me, the less you're involved in my life the better it'll be."

"And why's that?"

"Because. If anyone would ever discover what I am... _any_ of what I _really_ am, your career would be ruined."

"It'd take a lot to bring me down, kid."

"That's my point. This thing... this arrangement we have... it's big enough. You hid me from the cops when I had a suitcase full of pot. You hired me at a law firm when I had no degree and no experience. You caught me when I was high on the job and _still_ gave me a second chance. And I was willing to accept it if you knew about my job as a waiter. After all, what's the punishment for working a second job other than a slap on the wrist? But this... this is bad enough and I just don't want to be the reason you lose your job. I'm not worth it."

"Do you really see it that way?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah. How else could I possibly see it?"

"You could see it as a boss trying to keep one of his best employees. You could see it as a lawyer using his knowledge of the legal system for his own personal gain. Or... you could see it as a man trying to help out someone he's come to see as a friend."

"Friend?"

Harvey nodded. "Yeah."

Mike looked down for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. A tough feat for someone who thinks so much. "You don't want to be my friend, Harvey."

"So all of a sudden you're an expert on what I want."

"No, I'm the expert on what you_don__'__t_ want. You didn't want to hire an associate in the first place, you didn't want to mentor me, you didn't want to work with me. And I knew it right away. You don't want to have a loser as an associate, you don't want someone who's constantly fucking up, and you don't want to have to clean up after me."

"Is that all?"

Mike shook his head. "Of course not. Those are just the things that have to do with work. But I can get personal, too. You don't want anyone to see you exhibit any type of emotions, you don't want to have any kind of long-lasting, meaningful relationship, you don't want to own anything that would suggest a lower socioeconomic status than you currently occupy, and you don't want to eat those little bean sprouts some chinese places put in their fried rice. Yeah, I saw you picking them out."

"You realize you sound like a stalker, right?"

Mike shrugged. "Eidetic memory doesn't leave me with much choice but to notice everything about you."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the person I spend the most time with. It's only natural I would come to know you like the back of my hand."

Harvey sighed. "You missed one."

"One what?"

"One of the things I don't want."

"Oh?"

Harvey nodded. He really didn't want to admit this, but if Mike was serious about quitting, he really had no choice. He was just glad Donna had stepped out, although he wouldn't really be surprised if she still heard it somehow. "I don't want you to quit," he said, putting on his I-didn't-want-to-resort-to-this-but-I-will-for-you face. "And I'm not going to fire you. It's true, I didn't want an associate, but that's because I know what they're like. I didn't want one of these robots who thinks they know everything just because their diploma says 'Harvard' on it. I wanted someone who could actually _be_ something, someone unique."

"Well, I'm not sure how unique I am... but my diploma definitely doesn't say 'Harvard," especially since I don't even have one, not really, anyway..."

"But you know what I mean. You're learning, and you're learning from your mistakes, but the point is I want you here."

"You mean it?"

"Do you think I'd say something like that if I didn't?"

"Well, no."

"There, then." Harvey stared at Mike for a few more seconds, watching his face go through a wide range of emotions. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I'm going to tell Jack I don't actually need more hours..."

"You were planning on working full time at that dump?"

"Hey, I like that place."

Harvey shrugged. "Can't you just tell him you can't come in?"

"No, you don't understand. I've already got reservations..."

"Reservations?"

Mike's face suddenly turned red. "You know, for a guy who's been around the block a few times, you sure seem like you're in the dark about these kinds of things," he said. He watched as Harvey raised an eyebrow at him again. God, he hated that. "I've been booked all day. _Clients_, Harvey."

Harvey's eyes went wide with realization. "You mean your boss at the restaurant is your pimp?"

"Are you going to report him?"

"No."

"Then yeah, he runs a little... side business."

"Are all the waiters and waitresses there..."

Mike shook his head. "No, just the ones in red aprons. The ones with white aprons have no idea."

Harvey was about to ask another question when he saw Donna reappear. "We're going to talk about this more. Do you have _clients_ tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Call me when you're done."

"But..."

"No buts. I don't care how late it is, you call me when you're done so I can figure out what the hell to do with you."


	3. The Call

Chapter 3 - The Call (Posted 20 November 2011)

It was about midnight when Mike finished with his last customer. He was walking back to his apartment, staring at his cellphone, trying to figure out what to do.

If he called Harvey at this hour, he'd probably be upset.

But if he didn't call him, he'd be... what? Worried? No, Harvey didn't worry about anyone by himself. Especially not Mike.

Still, he said he'd call. And it would be Harvey's fault if he woke him up. So he dialed Harvey's number and hoped he didn't pick up.

But he did, after only one ring. "I didn't think you'd call."

Mike took a deep breath. "I said I would."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home." He said reluctantly.

"No," Harvey told him, "you're on your way to my place."

"I'm tired, Harvey. Can you wait until tomorrow to lecture me on how stupid I am?"

"I wasn't planning on calling you stupid. I just want to talk to you about what's going on."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's too bad. I can't help you unless you talk to me."

"Help me? Why would you do that?"

"It's my job."

Mike chuckled disbelievingly. "That never made you want to help me before."

"Well I want to help now."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

Mike sighed. "Your place is too far away to walk."

"Walk? What about your bike?"

"It's at my apartment."

"Then how did you get..." he paused, realizing something. "Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Get in a car with some stranger..."

"I'm not five, Harvey! And he's not a stranger, he's a regular."

"Stay right where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"What?" Mike asked, a little angry.

"Pick a spot, and stay there. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"No, Harvey..." The line went dead. Mike yelled loudly at the phone before shoving it in his pocket. He didn't want ti wait for Harvey, but at the same time... he really didn't feel like walking home from here. At least this way he'd be closer if he walked from Harvey's place. So he took a seat in a bench, thankful that the street he was on was brightly lit and there were enough people around that he didn't feel scared to wait a few minutes by himself.

He did start to get nervous when a car slowed down in front of him, but the feeling was gone when the darkly tinted window rolled down to reveal Harvey sitting in the driver's seat. "Get in," he ordered.

Mike stood and gave his usual cautious glance around before opening the door and sliding in the passenger's seat. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Oh?" Harvey asked, not affected by the insult.

"Yeah. I just want to go _home_."

"Well I need to talk to you."

"I don't see why. I offered to quit so you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. But you wouldn't let me. If you've changed your mind, can you just tell me and drop me off at my apartment? I've got things to do."

"You mean you've got people to do."

"Oh, because _that_ was mature."

"And selling your body is such a grown-up thing to... wait, I didn't get you to fight with you. I just want to talk."

Mike glanced at him. "Can we at least do it at my apartment?"

"As if I'd ever be in your apartment for any extended length of time. We're going to mine, we'll talk, and _then_ I'll take you home"

Mike rolled his eyes and slouched into the seat. "Whatever."

X

"I thought you brought me here to talk," Mike said.

"I did."

"I've been here ten minutes and you haven't said anything yet."

"I'm trying to think of what to say," Harvey admitted. "I thought you said you wouldn't do anything illegal."

"I said I wouldn't do pot."

"How did you get into something like this?"

Mike sat back, trying to relax into Harvey's sofa as much as he could in this situation. "I just sort of... fell into it. I got the job at the restaurant and... a few hours into my first shift, this customer asked me for the special menu. Obviously, I had no idea what he meant, so I asked Jack about it, and that's when he offered... well, you know, because they've been getting a lot of new guys coming in and he needs more people for that part of the job. I didn't want to at first. I worked there for about a week, and he never asked me again. But then another customer asked me for the special menu, that's what they say when they want... more service. And I thought about it... you know my gram, she... she had a surgery coming up and... so I traded in my white apron for a red one."

"How much do you make?"

"It depends." Mike said softly.

"On?"

"What do you think? It depends on what they want me to do."

"Do you only have male _clients_?"

"Well there was this one woman who..." Mike stopped and glared at Harvey. "What do you mean 'only'?"

"Mike,"

"No... you didn't leave yesterday." Mike realized. "You stayed and saw me leave with Phil. That's why you weren't really surprised to find out I'm a prostitute."

"Phil?" Harvey asked, looking like he wanted to laugh.

Mike was not amused. "We're not discussing Phil, Harvey, we're discussing why you were watching me!"

"I wanted to know more about you."

"So why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I cared."

"Don't worry, I'd never think that." Mike said, seeing Harvey nod as he accepted the statement. "I know you care." He smiled smugly.

Harvey's face fell to a scowl. "I don't."

"I never believed you didn't care about me, Harvey. You try not to show it, but I know why you decided to hire me that day. You saw someone who could do better, and wanted to be the one to give me the opportunity. It's just too bad I don't deserve it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Neither is not caring."

They stared at each other in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours, but was more like a minute. Then Harvey finally spoke. "Why do you need so much money?"

"Bills. Gram. I had to replace my bike last week. My fridge died, so I had to buy a little one. I needed a new-"

"Wait, your bike?"

"Yeah, my bike. I loved that bike, too. But you gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"What happened to it?"

"It got stolen."

Harvey looked confused. "How? I thought you had a lock."

"I did. They must have cut it or something."

"I thought you just cleaned it or something..."

"You noticed?" Mike was surprised.

"Of course I noticed. You're the only lawyer in the city who rides a bike, it's hard not to notice."

"I'm also the only lawyer in the city without a degree but no one's noticed that yet."

"That's because you're a good one, so no one has any reason to think you're not qualified."

"You really think I'm a good lawyer?" Mike asked with a smirk.

Harvey hesitated. "I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up. I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't think you'd make a great lawyer, and I would have fired you long ago if you were anything less."

"And that's how I know you care."

"Whatever." Harvey turned away from him.

Mike took that as a cue to leave. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't you want a ride?"

"No, I'll just walk. Giving me a ride might make you look like you care."

"You already think I do, so what's the harm?"

"Harvey... if someone sees you giving me a ride, not only will they think you're a human with actual emotions, but they'll also think you need a hooker."

"Nobody would see me."

"Just let me walk home. I like to walk after such a long day. Gives me a chance to be alone without having to be in my apartment."

"Are you sure?"

"Are my ties skinny?"

Harvey chuckled. "Okay. But... be careful."

Mike stood and opened Harvey;s door, calling back as he left, "My life depends on being careful, Harvey."


	4. The Walk Home

Chapter 4 - The Walk Home (Posted 21 November 2011)

Mike was only a few steps away from Harvey's building when he got a text from him.

_I'd better see you at work tomorrow._

He sighed, texting back, _Are __you __telling __me __to __quit __my __other __jobs?_

The reply came within seconds. _Absolutely_.

_Does that mean you'll pay all my bills for me? Because that's the only way I'll be able to afford quitting._

To say he was surprised at the reply he received was the understatement of the century. _Yes_.

He stared down at the phone. That couldn't be right. Harvey would never offer something like that. Especially if he knew just how expensive nursing homes were. He was about to call him, thinking it would be easier to clear this all up if they actually talked, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

X

Harvey didn't get any sleep that night due to a sick feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure why, but he just kept thinking he should have insisted on taking Mike home.

Soon morning came, and he was anxious to get to work. He wanted to see Mike. To see that he'd obeyed his orders to quit those other jobs. And to see that he was safe.

As time drew closer and closer to Mike's starting time, he became more and more nervous, searching for his associate among the many other faces of Pearson Hardman.

He finally saw him just a second before he would have been late. As he was about to finally feel some kind of relief, he saw the withdrawn look on Mike's face. He didn't like that kind of a look on anyone, much less his own associate. At first he thought it was unsettling, but then admitted that it was downright frightening and set out to find out what put it there.


	5. A Bit of Truth

**Louis walked into Pearson Hardman, MP5 in hand. He shot everyone including himself.**

**The end.**

**Just kidding...**

Chapter 5 - A Bit of Truth (Posted 1 December 2011)

"You wanted to see me?" Mike's quiet voice came from Harvey's office doorway.

Harvey glanced at his watch before looking up at Mike. "I sent Donna for you an hour ago."

"Yeah, well, I was busy. What do you need?"

"Are you okay?"

Mike shrugged. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You don't look fine."

"I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night... I'll try to do better tomorrow, okay?"

"Mike, I didn't call you in here to talk about your appearance. Well, I did, but I wasn't just going to tell you you look like shit and send you on your way."

"Then what _were_you going to do?"

"Ask you what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I... I just didn't get enough sleep."

Harvey stood. "Did you go right nome last night?"

Mike cringed, almost unnoticeably. Almost. "Yes."

"You're lying."

"What makes you think so?"

"The way you flinched when I asked the question. Tell me the truth, Mike. Did you take a detour?" Harvey felt a pang of anger pulse through him at the thought. "One final _client_ before you gave up the gig?"

"No!" Mike said loudly, shutting his eyes tightly.

"What did I say about lying to me?"

"I'm not lying! I was going to call you... I didn't want... You told me to stop, so I was going to... but I didn't have a choice! He just came out of nowhere and..."

Harvey felt himself go cold at Mike's words. "What?"

Mike blinked at Harvey's interruption, realizing his eyes had filled with tears. He quickly wiped them away. "Nothing. Don't pay any attention to me." He stumbled out of the office, trying to get away from Harvey as fast as possible.

But Harvey was right behind him, his slightly longer legs easily catching up. "Mike..."

"No, just leave me alone."

"Where are you going?"

Mike stopped suddenly, keeping his head down. "I don't know."

Harvey looked around, thankful that they hadn't drawn too much attention to themselves, only a few stray glances in their general direction. "Wait here?"

Mike nodded slightly before Harvey walked away. He was slightly afraid Mike might try to escape, but the way he was just staring rigidly at the floor, hands clenched into fists at his sides, harvey really didn't think the kid trusted himself enough to move. "Donna," he said as he reached his secretary's desk.

She glanced up at him from her computer.

"I need you to clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I've got something I need to take care of."

"You mean someone?"

"Possibly," Harvey admitted. After all, what use was it trying to hide things from Donna?

"Finally going to try to fix him?"

Harvey squinted at her. "Who?"

"Don't pull that with me. You know exactly who I'm talking about. I don't care how much you deny it, he needs you. And you like it. I'm just glad you're finally-"

"This isn't about that. Did you know that Mike is extremely good at hiding things from people?"

"Oh, come on." she said disbelievingly.

"It's true. While we were busy keeping tabs on Trevor and Jenny," he practically hissed the names, "Mike was out putting his life in danger."

"What kind of danger?" she asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

"You really don't know?"

She hated to admit it, but, "No."

"My god, he not only managed to fool me, but you too."

Her eyes widened slightly. "What's he gotten himself into?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I have to fix Mike." He walked away, breathing a relieved sigh when he saw Mike right where he'd left him. "Come on." he grabbed his arm gently.

Mike pulled his arm away faster than the speed of light. "Where?"

"My condo."

Mike looked scared for a second, but nodded anyway and walked beside him out of the building.

X

"Are you going to talk anytime soon?" Mike asked after a stretch of silence.

"I want to. But every time I try to talk, I just want to demand that you explain what happened. But I don't want to push you. That's the last thing you need."

"Why do you care what happened?"

"Someone hurt you. If people mess with you once in a while, I'm not going to go kicking anyone's ass. But this... this is serious. Have you called the police?"

"The police?" Mike looked at him like it was the stupidest suggestion ever made. "The police won't help me, Harvey."

"So you're just going to let him get away with it?"

"Get away with what, Harvey? If you think about it, he didn't even do anything wrong."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Didn't do anything wrong? He _raped_you!"

Mike shook his head and looked away. "You can't rape a whore. He paid me, so what more can I do?"

"Do you really feel that way?"

"How else would I feel?"

"Did you _want_ to sleep with him? Even if he paid you?"

"...No," Mike admitted.

"And regardless of whether any money exchanged hands, he forced you."

"...Yes."

"That's rape." Harvey said softly. "He took advantage of you, prostitute or not."

"Prostitute. It sounds so sophisticated when you say it like that. But I'm really just your average whore. It's disgusting... and as far as I'm concerned, I deserved it."

Harvey pursed his lips and looked at Mike hard. "Nobody deserves that, Mike."

"Do you know how many guys I've been with since I got that job?"

"No."

"Fifty. It's a nice round number. Innocent in itself, but... fifty guys in three months. And you gotta figure there were a good amount of regulars. It's gross." Mike said flatly. "And most people in this business disregard it or don't think about it, but you know how it is with me. I can't stop thinking about anything and I remember _everything_ so..."

"So why would you do that to yourself, knowing exactly what you were getting into and how it would affect you?"

"I needed the money." Mike answered quickly.

"Did you make a lot?"

Mike shrugged. "I made enough."

"Enough that it could support you without Pearson Hardman?"

Mike bit his lip, but admitted, "no."

"Then why were you so willing to quit?"

"I'm leaving." Mike stood up and walked to the door but Harvey caught his wrist and spun him around.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth. I know you needed money, but why wouldn't you just get another job? A real one."

"I don't have to answer that."

"Yes," Harvey backed Mike up against the wall, pinning him between it and himself, "you do."

"I wanted you to hate me."

"What?" Harvey leaned back, although he was still pressed up against Mike.

"I wanted you to hate me. I wanted you to find out and be so disgusted and disappointed that you either fired me or forced me to quit."

"Why would you want that?"

Mike felt himself start to cry. "Because I didn't want to work with you anymore. I can't take it, Harvey. But... I didn't want to just quit. I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle the job, because I can, I just can't handle _you_. I just... wanted you to fire me. Even if you weren't disgusted by me, I thought maybe if your job was in jeopardy, you would still fire me."

"Why did you want me to fire you?"

"I told you, because I can't stand being around you."

"So why did you listen to me when I told you to stop? Why did you let me convince you to keep your job as my associate?"

"You don't know?" Mike asked, a hint of amusement showing through his tears.

"No, I don't."

Mike actually chuckled. "Gosh, Harvey, everyone knows."

"Knows what?"

Biting his lip, Mike quietly said, "Let's put it this way. If in some messed up, crazy universe, you ended up as one of my clients... I wouldn't have charged you." He mustered up enough strength to push Harvey away, most likely because he'd caught him off guard, but still he managed to get away and slip out the door.


	6. Broken

Chapter 6 - Broken (Posted 19 December 2011)

Mike thought he'd gotten away, but Harvey was just too fast for him. He caught him by the sleeve, taking Mike by surprise so that he ended up falling over. Harvey dragged him back inside and pulled him up, grabbing his shoulders tightly and pulling him so close they could taste each other's breath.

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing." Mike squeaked. He wanted Harvey to know the truth, but not until he had a clear escape. He closed his eyes and looked away. "It doesn't mean anything, Harvey."

"Oh, really? Because it seemed to mean a whole lot about ten seconds ago."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because. I want to help you. But I can't do that if you keep pushing me away."

"You only want to help me because you feel like you have to. Well I'm telling you that you _don__'__t_. I don't... I don't need you to take care of me, not when your only reason is because I'm a reflection of you."

"Mike..."

"No, just listen to me. I get it. I really do. I got kicked out of school, I did drugs, I cheated, I lied. You have every reason to see nothing but a fuckup when you look at me. And don't say I'm wrong because I can see it in your eyes, Harvey. I can see it every time you look my way and give me that disapproving once-over." Mike was crying now, but Harvey still hadn't released him. "And even when I found something good, when I finally had a chance to do something with my life, I risk losing it again and again and then I realize that I'm in love with a man who will _never_ love me back and I'm too weak to face him. So I become a fucking prostitute in hopes that he'll finally just _admit_ that he doesn't want me around anymore and then maybe I can finally get away. I understand all of it. But the only thing that doesn't make sense is why you keep me here. Why do you insist on working with me like we're the greatest team in the world when it's so obvious that I just want out?"

Harvey could only stare at him. For some reason, he couldn't seem to process everything fast enough even though he repeated the whole rant in his head about a hundred times in the few seconds it took for him to be able to speak. "You're in love with me?"

"Of course, that's the only part you hear." Mike huffs.

"No... I heard you, Mike. But I don't know what you mean. I never saw anything that told me you didn't want to work with me. You say it was obvious, but it wasn't. I didn't see it."

"Everyone could see it."

Harvey shook his head. "Well I didn't. Is it really that bad?"

"You try being a worthless, fake associate in love with his emotionless boss."

"You're not worthless." Harvey argued. "I've never thought that. Or any of the other things you think I consider you. You're the best associate I could have asked for. You do great work, but I push you because I know you can be amazing and I want to see you succeed."

"Yeah, because it would look good on you for me to be so wonderful. But I'm not. I can't be what you want me to be."

"Yes you can."

"Harvey, don't-"

"Now it's your turn to listen. I'll level with you, I didn't want an associate to begin with. You think I wanted to have to look out for someone who should be able to handle things themselves? Of course not. I'm not the mentoring kind, and I hired you because I thought if I taught you the basics, you'd pick up on it pretty quickly. And you know what? I was right. A little advice here and there and you go off and get shit done. On your own. And yeah, maybe it's not as good as it could be if I was showing you every little detail, but it was good work and it'll help you in the long run. Before I knew it I found myself rooting for you and I didn't even realize it until I started to worry about how you would feel if you did something wrong rather than how it would reflect on me."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to do well because I care about you, not just because it'll make me look good. You deserve better than what you have, Mike, but you have to go out there and get it yourself. All I can do is give you a little guidance, even though I wish I could do more." He released Mike's shoulders, stepping a few inches away from him. "I don't want to lose you as my associate. Or my friend, or whatever you are to me, given your... feelings. But if you really hate working with me that badly, I don't want to keep you here against your will."

Mike started to take a step backward toward the door, but hesitated as he looked into Harvey's eyes. All this time he thought they were filled with dislike toward him, but now he began to recognize it as... fear? Before he had a chance to think about it, he jumped into Harvey's arms, hugging him as tightly as his skinny arms would let him.

Harvey was startled by Mike's actions, but returned the hug as he felt tears soaking through his shirt.

"I was so scared, Harvey." Mike cried. "He just... he came walking up to me and... he was a regular so I kind of knew him, I didn't think... well he asked me to go with him and I told him that I wasn't in that business anymore, and he... he grabbed me and I'm pretty strong for a little guy but I couldn't get him to let go of me no matter how much I hit or kicked him..."

"Mike," Harvey said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mike told him, shaking his head against Harvey's chest. "I shouldn't have taken that street. I knew it was dangerous, but it was a shortcut, and..."

"It is my fault. I'm the one that drove you to that. Maybe if I'd just paid a little more attention to you... or actually showed you that I cared instead of acting like I didn't."

Mike sniffed and pulled slightly away. Harvey's arms were loose enough that he could push him away if he wanted to. But of course he didn't want to. He just wanted him to hold him a little bit longer. "Look at you, you're eyes are all wet..."

"I hate that this happened to you."

He searched Harvey's eyes. "Caring. Pride. Anger. Hatred. You still trying to convince people you don't have emotions?"

"I've done a good job convincing you."

Mike rested his forehead on Harvey's chest. "I'm just so confused. You say you don't care, but then you do something that says otherwise, and then you just go back to being a jackass, and now you're telling me you care about me and I just don't know which to believe. Every time I think I have it figured out for sure, you do something to prove me wrong."

Harvey waited, pursing his lips as he contemplated what to say next. "What if I told you I love you too? Then would you be sure?"

Mike's jaw dropped and he felt like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. "What... what did you say?"

"I said I love you too."

"Like Hell you do." Mike let go of him.

But Harvey just pulled him in again, smiling sadly at him. "I do. I do love you. You want to know the funny thing? I realized it that night I saw you at the restaurant. Working so hard. Smiling. You looked comfortable. And I'd been feeling something, that's really why I followed you in the first place, because I just wanted to see you. But then when I saw you get in that guy's car... I didn't know what to think. I guess I was disappointed, but not because I was disappointed in you, but because he wasn't me. I was disappointed in myself for not being there for you, for not letting you know that you could have come to me, and for not just insisting that you let me help you."

Mike swallowed, trying to understand all of this at once. "You say you love me..."

"I mean it."

"But you haven't kissed me yet."

"I didn't want to... upset you. I _won__'__t_ take advantage of you. My blood is boiling just thinking about whoever..."

"Harvey," Mike said, tentatively reaching up to comfort him by placing a hand on his arm. "Don't think about it. It's done, it's over, and here we are... just... please kiss me?"

"But..."

"Just do it, Harvey. Please? For me?"

Harvey didn't want to kiss Mike. Not if it risked bringing back fresh, painful memories. But if he wanted it, he really had no way to reject him. So he leaned forward, bringing one hand up behind Mike's head and pulling him in for a tiny kiss. It was meant to be tiny, anyway, until after a few seconds when neither of them could control themselves.

Mike pressed into Harvey's body, eagerly accepting the kiss.

"I love you," Harvey whispered against Mike's lips. "I love you so much, Mike..."

Mike's lips turned into a smile. "Are you gonna show me how much?"

And then Harvey stopped, resting his forehead against Mike's and closing his eyes. "No. Not tonight."

"Why not?" Mike asked, sounding disappointed. "You think I can't take it?"

"Of course not, I just don't want to do that so soon after... what happened to you."

"But, Harvey... I wan't-"

"You're vulnerable. I know you want this, Mike, but I don't want to risk hurting you. Just try to understand where I'm coming from, okay? You... you're fragile right now and I just want to be gentle with you. I'm trying to mend you, not break you."

"I'm already broken, Harvey, you can't break me further. And I don't know if you can really heal me either, I was sitting pretty high when I fell of that wall. And you know how that story goes. But I trust you."

"I know you do, and I don't want to betray that trust by taking advantage of you. I want to show you that I deserve your trust, okay? Please, I want this, but I don't just want to sleep with you. I want _you_, all of you. So let's take things slow. And when you're ready, I promise, I'll wash the taste of all those other men out of your mouth."

Mike parted his lips in a half-gape, half-smile. "Okay. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So..." Mike gulped. "What do we do now?"

"Now you stop fighting me and promise to always tell me when you have a problem. Even if I can't fix it, I want to know."

"I can do that."

Harvey nodded. "Good. Because I can't stand to see you hurt like that."

"I have a feeling I won't be hurt again anytime soon, Harvey."


End file.
